Antes do Sono
by Lady RR
Summary: Pensamentos da primeira noite depois da primeira tentativa de sair do plato


Antes do sono  
  
Autor: Lady R  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Essa é super curtinha, seria o que passou pela cabeça de nossos aventureiros antes de pegarem no sono na primeira noite depois que tentaram sair do platô pela primeira vez.  
  
Marguerite Krux  
  
"Que cama desconfortável....bem melhor que um acampamento....dá para ouvir quase tudo o que acontece nessa casa aqui da cama, as pessoas andando, conversando dependendo de quem está falando dá até para entender o que dizem ou quase....mas agora está quieto, todos estão em seus quartos – se a gente pode chamar isso de quarto - será que estão todos dormindo? Dormindo o sono dos justos...é foi um longo dia e cheio de decepções...será que ao pegar aquele diamante eu provoquei o desmoronamento? Ou foi o peso do Roxton? Acho que foi o peso dele, tem mais sentido, eu espero que tenha sido....mas tenho problemas mas urgentes que esse, será que a Verônica vai continuar deixando a gente ficar na casa da árvore depois do que houve na aldeia Zanga?...Será que ela acreditou no que eu disse?...Ela é bem espertinha para ter acreditado...mas eu já convenci gente muito mais experiente, e os outros? Será muito difícil viver fora da casa da árvore, e se os outros ficarem e ela me mandar embora?.....Eles iriam comigo sem dúvida...são por demais educados e cristãos para me abandonarem, nunca deixariam uma dama sozinha na selva, ou em qualquer lugar, são meio antiquado, para a minha sorte. De qualquer forma o melhor é ficar, aqui é mais seguro.... eu tenho que tornar possível a minha estada, então tenho que convencê-los de que não fiz nada, já fiz isso outras vezes não deve ser difícil enganá-los pessoas tão transparentes, Summerlee será o mais fácil, muito bonzinho para pensar que eu seria capaz de uma coisa dessas, Challenger está mais preocupado com sua expedição e não vai deixar um detalhe estragar seus planos, Ned pouco importa meu problema será Roxton esse vai ser mais difícil, que homem insuportável.....bem tenho que traçar um plano, não tocar no assunto e ficar na minha como se nada tivesse acontecido, qualquer referência é só fazer cara de inocente e repetir a mesma história mil vezes, basta deixá-los na dúvida que eu fico segura...segura! Aqui é impossível, que idéia usar essa palavra! Agora é tentar dormir, amanhã começaremos a planejar a busca pela saída deste lugar esquecido por deus, quem sabe com mais tempo eu acho o que vim procurar, talvez tenha sido uma sorte a caverna desmoronar....que pensamento estranho.....dormir, dormir, amanhã esse povo vai querer levantar cedo...."  
  
John Roxton  
  
"Estou morto! Que bom poder deitar e dormir.....que vou fazer amanhã?.....obviamente Challenger vai ter planejado alguma coisa, temos que sair daqui logo, aqui tem muitas formas de morrer, e nem todos sabem se defender, Summerlee como ele pode ter vindo! É uma surpresa ainda estar inteiro....deus protege as crianças e os velhos, com certeza....e as mulheres bonitas também....rs....mulheres, mulher, linda.......mas feroz....será mesmo possível ela ter entregue Verônica, ou foi como ela disse.....não quero acreditar que ela entregaria outra pessoa como se fosse um animal....se ela fez isso o que mais poderia fazer?....não, não, não é possível ela não fez....John, John, não se deixe enganar por aqueles olhos....boca.....nariz.....cabelo.....peitos...pare John................ah.......isso sim é um troféu digno de um rei...rs.....ah.....mas tire isso da cabeça essa mulher é encrenca, pense em outra coisa John....quantos animais para se caçar, já pensou ter na sala a cabeça de um T-rex, acho que não ele é muito grande, mas um raptor seria interessante, ou um....como é mesmo o nome daquele que voa...ah, sei lá....deixa pra lá...tem um monte pra escolher, tem aquele com um chifre no nariz....tem Krux...não ela de novo não.....melhor dormir."  
  
George Challenger  
  
"Eu consegui, cheguei aqui ao mundo perdido, tem dinossauros a minha volta, quando chegar em Londres, todos deverão se curvar diante das minhas descobertas, aquelas patéticos que se dizem cientistas vão ficar de queixo caído, e engolirão seu orgulho, ah! Como é bom estar certo......mas antes temos que sair daqui, provavelmente deve haver outras passagens pelas cavernas, atrás daquelas montanhas está o caminho de casa, se tinha esse caminho que o chefe Zanga conhecia deve haver outros, é só procurar, temos que elaborar um cronograma de buscas, e também pegar outro ovo de dinossauro, um de cada espécie....seria muito?....não, não, aquele povo de Londres vai querer muitas provas.....mas tenho que me concentrar em sair daqui e inteiro, tenho que tirar todos daqui, sou responsável por todos eles e temos que voltar ilesos para o mundo civilizado, principalmente Summerlee que terá que dizer na frente de todos que eu estava certo, eu estava certo....isso vai ser demais....minha esposa sentava na primeira fila e ouvindo todos eles me dizendo o quanto estou certo, depois de todos esses anos ela merece ouvir isso tanto quanto eu.....o que será que ela está fazendo agora?....é melhor não pensar nisso agora, tenho que organizar meios para sobrevivermos, e meios para sair daqui, quantas coisas para se fazer, depois que sairmos tenho que voltar com um grupo maior, mais bem equipado, tantas coisas há aqui para se descobrir, se pesquisar, cada espécime diferente, nova ou pretensamente extinta, aqui é esplendido....quantas coisas a fazer......."  
  
Arthur Summerlee  
  
"Como será que estão as coisas em casa...como estarão meus filhos.....é tão estranho ficar longa de tudo aquilo, das minhas coisas, família, casa, laboratório, amigos....que idéia essa de vir nessa expedição, onde eu estava com a cabeça, viajar para o meio da floresta amazônica ainda mais com o arrogante do Challenger...é....mais ele estava certo, certo o tempo todo sobre esse lugar....mas o que deu em mim pra aceitar esse desafio, não tenho mais idade para essas aventuras, deveria ter feito isso quando era jovem, vigoroso...mas eu nunca deixaria minha esposa sozinha.........talvez por não ter feito essas ´coisas´ malucas na juventude resolvi fazer agora, que velho tolo me tornei.....viver a maior aventura da vida de alguém, bem no fim da vida, mas não é o fim ainda, faz um tanto ainda, pelo menos eu espero........quando voltarmos minha família nem vai acreditar em tudo que passamos, canibais, queda do balão, homens macaco, dinossauros! Que coisa, terei muitas histórias para contar para meus netinhos....rs.....que saudade....."  
  
Eduard Malone  
  
"Eu vou ganhar o pultzer com essa matéria...isso se eles acreditarem em tudo, mas eu não devo me preocupar com isso, o Challenger vai dar um jeito para provar tudo o que descobrirmos por aqui, não posso esquecer nenhum detalhe, acho melhor ir anotando tudo como fiz até agora e depois pensar como isso será publicado, essa vai ser a história do século, mais bombástica do que a descoberta da América, todos tem de saber que maravilhas estão escondidas aqui.....depois disso Gladys não terá coragem de dizer não pra mim....ah, já faz alguns meses, mas ainda posso ouvi-la quando eu fiz o pedido, mas agora tudo mudou, eu serei famoso, não só como repórter mas também por estar aqui junto com este valoroso grupo, também é muito bom saber que sou útil, que não vim somente para observar....na guerra ficar só no balão de observação era como estar à parte da ação (apesar do pavor quando os bombardeiros começavam) mas aqui as coisas são diferentes todos dependemos uns dos outros.....que tranqüilo estar aqui, apesar dos sons da floresta aqui dentro é bem calmo, graças por Verônica....tenho que dedicar uma boa parte da minha matéria a ela, como será que ela conseguiu sobreviver todos esses anos sozinha? E tão bonita, me espanta que só o chefe Zanga tenha tentado alguma coisa.....se outros tentaram ela deve ter lhes dado uma lição ela parece bem capaz disso....rs....amanhã começarei a esboçar o que escreverei sobre ela a garota da selva, esse é um bom título...."  
  
Verônica Layton  
  
"Aquela mulher me paga! Deveria pô-la pra fora....eu sou uma tonta mesmo...deixá-la ficar aqui depois de tudo, mas se ela se for, todos irão e é tão bom ter companhia....a casa cheia, cheia de vozes, cheiros, pessoas,.....o velhinho é um doce, se eu tivesse um avô ele seria assim, cuidadoso, sorridente, pronto pra me ouvir, ele parece saber tantas coisas mas é tão quietinho....é bom estar ao lado dele dá uma sensação de conforto tão boa, agradável, ele é tão mais calmo do que o Professor Challenger sempre tão agitado, tudo parece que é pra ontem, ele não para quieto, sempre pensando, agindo e mandando, ele parece meio autoritário, mas é muito inteligente também.... porque será que esses dois discutem tanto? Deveriam ser amigos, afinal são cientistas e estão viajando juntos.....sei lá, vai entender essa gente, eles não são muito lógicos, correndo atrás de dinossauros, pessoas que acham mais importante um ovo do que salvar um amigo, é, mas como esperar lógica de gente que usa tanta roupa num calor desses....o Roxton parece ser o valentão do grupo, forte, corajoso, bem disposto, sempre atento, com ele eu sei que posso contar num momento de perigo, ele parece mais acostumado com isso, engraçado mal o conheço e já confio nele, deve ser porque ele é o único que diz umas verdades na cara ´dela`, foi bom ver ele a enfrentando.....e o Ned, ele é uma graça, e o jeito que olha pra tudo querendo captar cada detalhe de cada coisa, cada planta, animal, pessoa, fala, paisagem, e como olha pra mim, é um olhar ao mesmo tempo doce e interrogativo, gosto disso nele, e como ele fica lindo quando escreve, queria saber o que ele escreveu sobre mim....ah, meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ele disse que ficaria para me proteger do chefe Zanga, que vontade de abraçá-lo quando ele disse isso, por que eu não o abracei??? Perdi o momento, mas o próximo eu não vão perder, momentos não voltam....."  
  
FIM  
  
Povo, deixem review, mas não é só pra elogiar, podem dizer tudo que pensam...críticas construtivas são mais que bem vindas..... Eu não vou entrar para o grupo das chantagistas de ficar pedindo mensagens para colocar o próximo capítulo, mesmo porque não tem próximo capítulo..rs... 


End file.
